warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
ElementClan
The cats of ElementClan can control 1 element. The element they control is chosen is related to their name. The land that they live in is full of things known, and unknown to the human world. Each season lasts 100 years. Plot The element cats controlled everything is the forest of life, for many years, But there is a new group of cats trying to wipe the element cats from the forest. Will the element cats live till the birth of the new leaves, or will the they perish in the 100 year winter..... So look and see, Will they fail or will they be free to live another 100 years..... Rules No swearing Wings allowed Abnormal colors allowed Members Leaders, 1.) Torrentstar: Blue she-cat with a cyan underbelly and silver eyes. Controls the element of water.(Eagie) 2.)Windingcrezze- A white she-cat with dark green eyes. Contrals Air (Meadow) 3.)Branchstar: White she-cat with a green tint and stunning green eyes. Controls the Earth element. (Cotton) (4. Reserved for Cinder. Warriors, Darknessfall- A pureblack she-cat who likes do trick others and covers herself with black. Cortals Darkness(Meadow) Illusiondusk - Stern, slightly cold, calculating, scheming, mysterious, curious, unique, unemotional, dark blueish-silver tom with slightly darker and lighter streaks, long fur covering his right eye, a strange white symbol (the Nobody symbol) on his chest, and cold, slightly icy, unemotional aqua-blue eyes. Controls the element of illusion. (Luna) Lightstorm - Spiky-furred, fluffy, temperamental, yet friendly, kind, emotional, curious, often unsure, dark golden-brown tabby tom with several spikes of fur sticking up on the right side of his head, a strange white symbol (the Nobody symbol) on his chest, and bright, slightly dark, sapphire-blue eyes. Controls the element of light. (Luna) Deathsky: Pure black tom with dark grey eyes. Controls Death. (Cotton) Stormwing: Light grey she-cat with stunning yellow eyes. Controls Storms. (Cotton) Syrupblaze, Orange tom with syrup colored streaks through back. Controls the element of breakfast. (Wafflez) Lightningbird, Extremely beautiful jet black she-cat with sleek black wings and yellow streaks on her head and body. Controls Lightning. (Eagie) Thuderblast, short haired brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Controls thunder. (Meadow) Roseshadow, black she-cat with icy blue eyes. Controls the element of Winter (Squirrel) Yewfoot: Stunningly beautiful Light ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Has the appearence of an apprentice, but with the size of a warrior, doesn't age. Controls the element of youth. (Cotton) Yellowfoot: Light ginger she-cat with green eyes. Starts out as a kit in the morning, turns into an apprentice, then a warrior, then an elder, dies, and restarts the cycle the next morning. Controls the element of time. (Cotton) DreamCloud: Cream colored she-cat with gray ears and muzzle. Loyal, loving and shy. Controls the element of dreaming, and spends most of her time day dreaming.(SugarCat) Patchfoot: White Tom with colored patches and amber eyes. Helpful and kind. Controls the element of earth.(SugarCat) Sweetblosssom: Pink/gray she-cat with teal eyes. Loving and never mad. Controls the element of sweet treats. (SugarCat) bigwing- A tabby tom with huge paws- Contrals the elements of moons Apprentices, Mistypaw: light misty gray she-cat with sky blue eyes. Controls the element of sight. (Bird) Heartpaw- Ginger shecat with loving green eyes. Controls the element of Love and Laughter.(Leaf) Queens, Plantpelt: Brown she-cat with green eyes. Controls when plants grow. (Cotton) Goldenrose: Golden she-cat with teal eyes. Pretty and a bit shy. Controls roses. (SugarCat) Kits, Rainkit, light blue she-kit with green eyes. Torrentstar's adopted kit. Controls rainfall. (Eagie) gravitykit, a grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Windingcrezze's adopted kit. Controls gravity (Meadow) Peachkit: Peach colored she-kit with amber eyes. Beautiful, calm and shy. Goldenrose's kit. Controls when fruit grows.(SugarCat) Briarkit: Chocolate brown she-kit with hazel eyes. Has a fiery spirit that often gets her in trouble. Goldenrose's kit. Controls light. (SugarCat) Bubblekit: Gray tom with brown bubble shaped markings on him and teal eyes. He's the oldest. Controls the bubbles. Goldenrose's kit. (SugarCat) Elders, (none) Roleplay _______________________________________________________________________________________- Torrentstar padded out from her den and stretched. Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 03:19, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Darknessfall covered herself in darkness and creeped up on Torrentstar. "Hello" she wispered into Torrentstar's ear. 16:45, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Torrenstar jumped a bit. A jet of water splashed into Darknessfall in the face. "Oh!" she said when she saw Darknessfall. "I'm so sorry!" Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 16:53, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Darknessfall laughed. "I got you didn't i!" she said rolling on the ground laughing. Badass Rebels 17:11, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Torrentstar forced a small smile. "Yea...I guess you did.." she let out a small giggle. Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 17:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur She luaged and walked away from Tporentstar. Badass Rebels 20:10, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Torrentstar sighed and went to look for the other leaders. "Windingcrezze?" she called. Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 20:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- "Yes?" she answered with her soft song-like voice on the wind. Badass Rebels 20:21, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Just wondering were you were.." she breathed. Her voice was soft like a gently flowing brook. Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 20:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur She smiled as she gathered the earth's leaders herbs. The earth leader needed them, Unlike normal clans the earth leader treated all the herbs, And each person duties used there elements. ---- "Hello, Torrentstar." Syrupblaze greeted. "Would you like a waffle? You look hungry." Take my paw. Step into our world. 20:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Torrentstar looked at Sryupblaze. "Um...no thanks." Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 21:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Syrupblaze was a little disappointed, but he smiled and shrugged. Nobody ever tried one of his breakfast foods, because they knew the Twolegs ate them frequently. As he walked away, Syrupblaze let out a little frown. Take my paw. Step into our world. 21:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Rainkit came bounding over to Syrupblaze. "Can I have a waffle!? Can I?" Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 21:11, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Syrupblaze beamed like a kit. "Sure! Here you go." Syrupblaze thought about a waffle, and it materialized right in front of Rainkit. Maybe we'll get along very well... ''Syrupblaze thought happily. Take my paw. Step into our world. 21:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 ---- (Illusiondusk and Lightstorm are almost like brothers, and Illusiondusk finds some mild enjoyment in doing this with Lightstorm.) Lightstorm was stretching, currently enjoying his day, when he noticed two Illusiondusks, one on each side of the camp. ''Alright, he thought, which one's real, and which one's fake? He speculated that the one to his left was the fake one (though he had originally thought that it was the real one), so he padded over to it, swiping at it with sheathed claws. The thought-to-be illusion, to Lightstorm's surprise, nimbly lept back from his strike. "Tsk, tsk, Lightstorm," he said, dismissing the illusion on the other side of camp. "You picked the wrong one of us again." "Dang it!" he hissed softly. I thought he would have changed his pattern by now! The real Illusiondusk is still on my left! "Always trust your original speculation, Lightstorm," mewed the blueish-silver tom, who then got up and left the golden-brown tabby alone. Happy New Year [[User talk:LunaDiviner7|from the characters of Death Note~! ]]Light, Ryuk, Misa, Rem, L, Mello, Near, Matt (he's just invisible...), and ME!!! (also invisible...) 21:39, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainkit happily muched up the waffle. Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 02:34, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur She finshed gathering the herbs and walked back to Branchstar's den and put them down in front of it. Badass Rebels 02:37, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Torrentstar went back to her den to organize her things. Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 02:45, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Lightningbird, alone, sat sadly on a rock and sighed. "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 21:22, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Branchstar shook dirt out of her pure white pelt. Her green eyes sparkled and reflected trees in the distance. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 21:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Torrentstar looked at her jewels. She sorted each kind out. "I'll put my emeralds over here..then my diamonds over there..oh! And my sapphires! i'll put them right here." "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 21:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Roseshadow stretched and walked to the fresh kill pile. ---- Thuderblast walked over to Roseshadow, "Hello" He said to roseshadow. Badass Rebels 21:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hey." she said. ~squirrel Mistypaw was sitting alone, watching the clearing. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 21:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightningbird sadly looked down off the rocky cliff. "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 21:57, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Thunderblast saw the she-cat look out over the cliff. "Are you going to jump?" he asked Badass Rebels 21:58, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No..." she sighed. "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 22:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- "Well that sucks, I was hoping you would have" Thunderblast and said and padded away Badass Rebels 22:03, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightningbird was hurt by his words. "I'll jump if you want me to!" she growled. "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 22:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur An orange plump tabby tom with a white under belly walked into camp. "Hello?" He called. "Does anyone know where I am?" "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 22:52, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Mistypaw looked up, and said, "You're in ElementClan camp, hello." Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 23:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I see." the tom said. "I've came from a city 6,000 miles from here." "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 23:27, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Mistypaw said nothing. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 23:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- He was silent too. "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 23:32, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Mistypaw mewed, "Sorry, Tiger, I'm Mistypaw." Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 23:36, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- A long moment of silence. "..................How do you know my name...Mistypaw..?" "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 23:37, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- "I know lots of things," Mistypaw mewed calmly, and didn't explain furthur. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 23:40, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well...want to go to the city?" he asked. "We could steal some two-leg food." "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 23:41, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Mistypaw said nothing, then said, "I'm afraid if I do, I would get terribly lost, besides, I don't have much of an appetite for two-leg food." Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 23:43, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You won't get lost." he said. "You'll be with me. And trust me. It's worth it." "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 23:45, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- "Or." Syrupblaze said as he approached. "You could have this!" A flurry of breakfast foods surrounded him, as if in orbit. ---- Thuderblast nodded. "that would be nice, then i'd never have to see you agin!" He said walking away laughing to himself. Thinking about what it would be like with out her there. Badass Rebels 15:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Heartpaw frowned at Thunderblast's actions. She padded over to Lightningbird. " Are you alright? " Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 23:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thuderblast laughed at the thought of erh death, if she died, He might finally have a ture mate without having to be wth A lighting. Dumb minded cats, ''he thought to him self, ''she wouldn't last a storm without lghting. ~'' ''Badass Rebels 02:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ''----'' Heartpaw held up a paw. " One moment. " She padded over to Thunderblast. " What is your problem? Cant you see she is upset? " She said firmly, keeping hate out of her voice. She was the element of love and laughter after all. Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 02:37, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why would i care?!" He spat at this apprentice. she's knows nothing but love and happiness, she will never know how I feel about her...... ever. Badass Rebels 02:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ''----'' M''istypaw gave the strange foods a weirded out look, and padded away from Syrupblaze, mumbling something about 'Two-legs eat for their waking' 'Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 02:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightningbird sniffed angrily and jumped. She was gone for a minute and all of a sudden reappeared right above Thunderblast. She was beating her wings. "You know I had wings, right? Are you happy?" she growled "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 04:06, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- "Aww really?" He asked her. "Tobad, I think that rock would have made an emporment on your face" He sneered and walked away Badass Rebels 21:08, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Branchstar sighed heavily. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 21:18, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightningbird hissed. Lightning crackled across her fur. "Y-you!!" he snarled "Get back here!!" she was so spitting angry. Her claws buzzed with electricity. "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 22:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Thunderblast growled and the whole sky sparked with the sound of thunder. "Go away you little she-rat, your worth NOTHING!" He shouthed at her. Badass Rebels 00:06, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Heartpaw kept her calm face. She wanted to growl at his actions, though. Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 01:06, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightningbird suddenly turned into a ball of lightning and elecricity. It crackled and fizzed. With a bright flash it turned into something that looked like an eagle. An eagle made of electricity. It let out a cry that sounded like an angry hawk. (BC) It dive-bombed Thunderblast. Suddenly as it smashed into him it sent electricty in his body everywhere.. "I'll tear you limb to limb..!" she breathed threatening to fataly wound him. "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 23:38, January 12, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- (Nice Eagie xD) He started to bleed, But he used the sounds to go to camp and get The earth cat. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! ---- Lightningbird suddenly fainted. She had used too much energy being in her bird form. She transformed into a cat again. This user is a crazy Olympic fan-girl and you should not mention Michael Phelps around her because she will go nuts x3 01:19, January 15, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur the leader of Air used her powers to carry both of them to camp. "HEal her" she told her sister. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 23:36, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistypaw watched. '''Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 00:24, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Syrupblaze?, Can I have a waffle?" asked Sweetblossom --When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 22:09, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistypaw stared at Syrupblaze, one didn't need a sixth sense to know Syrupblaze's answer. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 22:57, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bubblekit, Briarkit and Peachkit ran out of the nursery --When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 21:03, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistypaw stood up so the kits wouldn't bowl her over. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 00:32, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Airstar watched and waited for her sister to heal her. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:56, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Stop Stop Stop!" yelled Bubblekit, but it was too late, his sisters ran into him and he smacked into a rock. "Oops!," said Peachkit. "Sorry!" The kits padded over to Torrentstar. "when will we be apprentices?," asked Briarkit "We're six moons old tomorrow," she complained. When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 21:57, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistypaw turned to look at them, and mewed, "You will become apprentices tomorrow then." 23:03, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- The kits ran back to the nursery to tell their mother. When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 13:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Places in The Territory Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RP Category:RPG Category:CMP Category:Clans owned by Eagle Category:Clans owned by Cotton Category:Clans owned by Meadow